A Bela Adormecida
by onigiri-chan.q
Summary: Minha versão da Bela Adormecida. BBxRae, Oneshot, primeira fic!


**Disclaimer****:** Teen Titans pertence à Warner e DC Comics, a história foi inspirada no filme da Disney.

**A Bela Adormecida**

Por Onigiri Chan.

Era uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, num reino muito distante, um rei e uma rainha. O rei Mento e a rainha Rita eram muito amigos da rainha de um reino vizinho Arella, que tinha uma filha, Ravena. Desde antes mesmo Ravena nascer, já estava decidido que um filho de Mento e Rita se casaria com uma filha de Arella. Apesar da jovem princesa não gostar muito de nascer prometida, ela imaginava que faria alguma coisa para evitar seu casamento no futuro.

Até que, num belo dia de Sol, Rita descobriu que estava grávida. Alguns meses depois a criança nasceu: era um menino saudável, porém meio fraquinho e pequeno. Quando ele completou cinco meses de vida, o rei e a rainha fizeram uma festa. Foram convidadas todas as autoridades e nobres do reino, a rainha Arella e as três fadas: Estelar, Victor e Robin, que eram muito queridas pelos pais do menino e todos do reino.

Todos que chegavam à festa iam cumprimentar os pais e ver o menino. Seu nome era Garfield. A rainha Arella e sua filha foram vê-lo também, e quando Ravena viu o menino fez cara de enjôo. Ela tinha no máximo quatro anos, era muito branca e tinha os cabelos negros e lisos como os da mãe, era a cara dela. Mas não gostava de ser princesa: gostava de ficar vendo os meninos treinarem espada, andar a cavalo. Não gostava de ser feminina.

Quando as três fadas chegaram, o salão inteiro parou. Elas chegaram flutuando, cada uma com suas peculiaridades. Se não usassem varinhas e asas, ninguém diria que eram seres mágicos: Estelar, a única menina do grupo era ruiva, alta, de olhos verdes. Robin, o mais baixo, usava uma máscara e uma roupa verde e vermelha. Victor, o mais alto, era negro e musculoso. Enfim, eram fadas estranhas, mas de bom coração.

-Olá majestades. Estamos muito agradecidos por ter-nos convidado para este evento.

-Nós é que agradecemos a sua presença, Fada Estelar. Esperamos que vocês divirtam-se esta noite. – disse a rainha.

As fadas dirigiram-se para o berço aonde o menino observava tudo sentado, com os olhos arregalados. Ele continuava magro e pequeno, mas não dava indícios de ser anão. E era muito fofo.

-Tem certeza de que ele tem cinco meses? É a criança mais minúscula que eu já vi – Victor cochichou.

-E você é uma fada negra e musculosa. Não pode falar nada – respondeu o menino prodígio, também cochichando.

-Owwn, como ele é fofo! Parece um bichinho, né? – Estelar alheia à conversa dos dois.

-Se você tá falando... Ai!- Victor, que levara uma cotovelada do baixinho.

-Bom, com essa carinha fofa, eu já sei o que vou dar de presente a essa criança – dizia Estelar em voz alta – darei o dom do otimismo: ele será uma pessoa de ótimo humor, com o dom de melhorar o dia das pessoas á sua volta. – Ela levantou sua varinha e apontou em direção á criança, e dela saíram brilhos verde-limão, que atingiram docemente o menino.

-Ahn... Eu vou dar o dom de ser bom no manejo de qualquer coisa, ele terá uma ótima coordenação motora também. – Victor, que pensava num bom lutador.

-E eu...

E então, uma nuvem se pôs sobre o castelo. De uma janela entrou o maior feiticeiro das redondezas: Slade. Ele morava no alto de um vulcão e não gostava de visitas ou de festas, mas se sentira profundamente ofendido por não ter recebido convite para a festa.

-Ora, ora... Vejo que temos uma comemoração aqui. O que há de novo no reino? – e se aproximou do berço – Ah! Mas é um menino! É seu filho, Mento? Engraçado, ele não se parece muito com você, é mirrado demais... O que andou dando á criança, Rita?

-Garfield já nasceu pequeno assim. – Rita, que tinha muito orgulho do filho, não importava qual tamanho ele tinha.

-Ah, então o nome dele é Garfield? Que bonitinho... – disse, observando o bebê e as pessoas no local – ora, mas quem eu vejo aqui! Eu achei que você conhecesse gente melhor do que esse bando de fadas estranhas, Mento. – Robin foi segurado por Victor. Os três queriam voar no pescoço do feiticeiro, mas não podiam fazê-lo. Robin era o que mais odiava Slade. – E sabe o que é mais engraçado? Eu não recebi nenhum convite para essa confraternização.

-É que você não gosta de festas, Slade, então pensamos que não se importaria.

-Se tem uma coisa que detesto mais do que festas, Rita querida, é não ser convidado pra elas. Mas, já que estou aqui, também vou dar meu presente a essa criança. Seu nome é Garfield, não é? Engraçado, me parece um nome bem selvagem para um príncipe. Portanto, eu vou... Vamos ver... Ah! Ele será um gato, porém verde, que tal? – a pobre criança virou um gato filhote. – E, para completar, até o pôr-do-sol do dia em que fizer quinze anos, se fizer... O dia em que ele pôr um pedaço de tofu na boca, morrerá. Não é um presente lindo? Bom, mas eu já me vou indo. Como vocês sabem, eu detesto festas. Boa sorte com o gatinho! – Disse, desaparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

A tristeza caiu sobre todos. A rainha chorava no ombro do marido, todos estavam extremamente tristes.

-Majestades, esperem. Acho que posso consertar isso, pelo menos um pouco. Eu ainda não dei meu presente.

A rainha olhou esperançosa para aquela fada menino baixinha, de máscara. Ele se aproximou do gatinho e, sacudindo a varinha, disse:

-Garfield não será um gato. Ela continuará verde, mas poderá se transformar em humano ou em qualquer animal que quiser. E não morrerá ao comer tofu, apenas cairá num sono profundo até que seja acordado com... Com...

-Com um beijo de amor verdadeiro! – Disse Estelar pondo a varinha no meio.

-Tá, com um beijo de amor verdadeiro. É o máximo que podemos fazer majestades - disse Robin. Assim que as fadas viraram as costas, Garfield se transformou em humano de novo. Estava igual à antes, exceto pela sua cor verde e por um dentinho canino inferior que estava nascendo torto.

Ravena se aproximou do berço de novo, escondida, e ficou olhando para aquela criaturinha verde.

-Eu ainda tenho que me casar com ele, mamãe?

-Ravena! Volte já pra cá!

-Apuu! – balbuciou Garfield sorridente quando ela virou as costas.

-Owwn! – Estelar, que vira toda a cena de longe.

**-**

Assim, os anos se passaram. Como Garfield sempre corria o risco de encontrar tofu pela sua vida e era facilmente identificável, as fadas mudaram-se para uma cidadezinha de litoral um pouco distante do reino, e começaram a meio que agir como heróis de lá, sem fazer muito alarde. Eles eram mais uma lenda urbana do que heróis consagrados de verdade, e a vida se seguia.

Como fadas, os três não envelheciam tão rapidamente quanto os humanos, então se mantiveram com o corpo e as feições de adolescente durante toda a vida do jovem Garfield, cujo nome fora escondido do próprio, e agora era chamado por todos de Mutano.

-Então gente, tem uma coisa que eu queria perguntar pra vocês faz tempo. Por que vocês não envelhecem? - Essa pergunta foi feita quando Mutano ainda tinha uns dez anos, mas nunca fora respondida. – Tipo, eu já pensei em fonte da juventude, plástica, tudo, mas não consigo entender porque passaram quinze anos e a cara de vocês não mudou.

-Vai jogar batalha naval (1) vai, pivete. – Era a resposta que Victor geralmente dava.

**-**

E os dias foram passando. No dia do aniversário de quinze anos de Mutano, as fadas o mandaram sair pra comprar verduras como desculpa para aprontarem-se para levar o menino de volta a seus pais.

Mas Mutano não queria ir pra cidade, encapuzado como sempre. Ficou na floresta, pulando de galho em galho e a cada galho, mudando para um animal diferente. Até que ele ouviu um galope. Alguém se aproximava, então ele se escondeu entre os galhos na forma de um macaquinho.

-

Ravena foi acordada naquela manhã com a notícia de que seu noivo, o príncipe Garfield, estaria no reino vizinho antes do pôr-do-sol. Ela não podia acreditar: depois de tantos anos, finalmente desenterraram o príncipe desaparecido? Todos haviam ocultados detalhes como a maldição, a cor do menino ou o fato de ele morar com fadas todos esses anos, dizendo que ele estava em um treinamento a alguns reinos dali, para tornar-se um rei maduro e respeitável. Ravena tinha em mente a exata imagem de seu tio Mento: um cara alto, forte, muito sério e musculoso. O problema é que ela odiava gente séria e extremamente responsável como seu tio (e daí que ela era igual a ele? Já bastava ela!), e imaginava seu futuro com um homem que lhe tiraria os cavalos, o arco e flecha e a magia e lhe mandasse tricotar. Ela havia batalhado muito para conseguir aprender a cavalgar, a usar o arco e a desenvolver sua veia mágica: prometera á mãe que nunca deixaria de usar saias, que iria casar-se com quem ela quisesse e que nunca deixaria de ir à missa aos domingos. Mas com a perspectiva de casar tão próxima, Ravena vestiu-se e correu para o estábulo. Lá, pegou seu cavalo preferido e foi a lugar nenhum, buscar respostas para os seus problemas.

-

A cena seria hilária se não fosse vista ao vivo. Para resumir: Mulher. Cavalo. Pedra. Tropeço. Cambalhota. Saias voando. Costas no chão. E Mutano pulou de seu galho e transformou-se em humano, e correu para ajudar a moça: deitou-a sobre seu capuz que lhe escondia a cor na feira, ajudou o cavalo a manter-se de pé e voltou a ela, que gemia de dor.

-Onde dói?

-Ai... De onde você saiu?

-Moro aqui perto. Onde dói?

-Tudo.

-Ok. Posso tentar fazer uma massagem? Pelo jeito não tem nada quebrado aqui. Você deve ser de ferro.

-Graças a Azar. Já estou acostumada a cair de cavalos.

-Percebi. Você cavalga bem, deve praticar a muito tempo.

-Desde os dez. Ai!

-É aqui que dói mais?

-Uhum.

-Tá, relaxa.

Minutos de silêncio.

-Por que você é verde?

-Os meus amigos que me criaram me disseram que jogaram uma maldição em mim quando eu era bebê. Por que você corria tanto?

-Casamento.

-Fugiu do altar? – riu.

-Não. – ela sorriu também – sou prometida desde antes de nascer. O cara vai voltar de um treinamento pra ser rei hoje, no aniversário dele. Mas ele deve ser um saco, com certeza a cara do pai. E o pai dele é muito sério.

-Você também tem jeito de séria.

-Já basta eu. Se eu quisesse gente assim, casaria com um espelho.

-Hahaha! Boa!

Mais minutos.

-Hoje é meu aniversário também.

-Sério? Parabéns!

-Valeu.

-Quantos anos?

-15. Mandaram-me comprar verdura, acho que querem montar a festa. Mas eu não quero ir para a cidade, eu não posso mostrar a minha pele para as outras pessoas. Fico parecendo a morte encapuzado.

-Pra mim você não parece a morte nem de longe.

-Obrigado – sorriu. Ela sorriu em resposta, mesmo que estivesse de costas para ele.

Mais ou menos uma hora se passou. Eles conversaram sobre vários assuntos, e ele sempre fazia piadinhas e gracejos para fazê-la sorrir, embora ela fosse realmente séria. Mas estava gostando daquele cara verde, bem menor do que ela e metido a comediante. Até que ela finalmente resolveu ir embora, e aceitar seu destino. O cara não haveria de ser tão mal. "Pelo menos ele deve ser bonito! Não tanto quanto eu, mas ainda sim, bonito.", ele disse.

Assim ela se foi, e ele lembrou-se que nem o nome dela sabia. Já havia passado da hora de chegar em casa a um bom tempo, mas ele não ligou e foi vagarosamente pra casa, sem ligar se estava com as verduras ou com perfume de mulher.

-

Ao chegar em casa, Mutano teve a grande surpresa da sua vida: ele era um príncipe, amaldiçoado por um feiticeiro, seus amigos eram fadas (inclusive Victor!) e ele estava sob o efeito de uma maldição até o pôr-do-sol. Depois de ficar uns quinze minutos olhando pro nada e vendo como tudo fazia sentido agora, eles foram correndo para o castelo do rei Mento, Mutano vestido como um príncipe. Só havia três coisas que ele não sabia: Seu nome era Garfield, e seu veneno era tofu. Só o mais básico. Como fadas são inteligentes!

-

Ao chegarem ao castelo, Mutano foi posto dentro de um quarto vazio no primeiro andar do palácio. As fadas foram falar com o rei Mento e a rainha Rita. Ele estava lá, pensando se a princesa que conhecera esta tarde não poderia ser sua noiva prometida, quando ouviu leves batidinhas no vidro de sua janela. Era um menino de no máximo uns dez anos, com uma máscara velha e suja no rosto, que vendia um queijo branco, que ele dizia ser delicioso. Mas Mutano nunca havia nem ouvido falar daquilo.

-Eu hein, tio? Você mora dentro de uma bolha, né? Tó, pega um pra experimentar.

Ele pegou. Mastigou, mastigou, engoliu. Caiu no chão logo depois. O menino se esticou por sobre o parapeito da janela para ver se o menino estava realmente desacordado.

-Fadas idiotas. Pensam que podem me subestimar... – riu, e saiu correndo depois. Sua vingança estava paga. O menino estava morto.

-

Quando as fadas viram Mutano morto, fizeram um escarcéu: Robin quis se matar por ser tão idiota e deixado o menino sozinho, Victor tentava ver se ele estava mesmo dormindo e Estelar o levou para a torre mais alta do castelo, para que ninguém lhe fizesse mal.

E, sentindo-se derrotados, colocaram o reino inteiro para dormir.

-

O feiticeiro Slade percebeu a não-movimentação do castelo e viu o que as fadas haviam feito. Percebeu também que Mutano estava somente dormindo. Amaldiçoou aquelas fadas enxeridas e, aproveitando-se da ausência das mesmas, encheu os muros do castelo de ervas espinhosas e transformou-se em um dragão, guardando o interior da construção.

-

-As fadas foram voando buscar ajuda. A princesa Ravena, que estava voltando a vagarosamente a cavalo, foi abordada por aquele grupo peculiar:

-Princesa Ravena! Graças a Tamaran não estás no castelo!

-Nós somos as fadas que cuidaram do filho do rei Mento por todos esses anos, e...

-Fadas? Ele não tinha ido fazer treinamento para ser rei?

-Ah não, não me digam que mentiram sobre o pivete pro reino inteiro. – Victor, com a mão na testa.

-Provavelmente. – Ravena, pensando no que mais lhe faltava acontecer.

-Bom, então é o seguinte: o pivete tá lá na torre do castelo, o feiticeiro Slade amaldiçoou-o e ele só vai acordar com... Com... Com o que era mesmo?

-Com um beijo de amor verdadeiro! – rosnou Star.

-Isso! Valeu Star. Então, você tem que se meter meio do matagal, matar o dragão, subir uns lances, e tirar o bv do pivete. Bora?

-Mas Victor, ela é uma mulher. Como pode vencer tudo isso sozinha? – Robin.

-Não sei se notaram, mas eu cavalgo e sei arco e flecha.

-Ah. E se não for você quem mais vai ser né?

-Aliás, como eu posso beijar o cara sendo que eu nunca o vi na vida?

-O que tem? Ta na moda. – Victor gracejou.

-

-Ok. Ninguém me disse que era um matagal de espinhos!

-Não? Ah, que pena. O que vai fazer agora, princesa arco e flecha? Ai Star!

-Deixa a menina pensar, Vic! Que machismo!

-Minha fadinha querida, eu usarei magia.

-O quê? Além de tudo ela ainda é bruxa?

-Coitada da sua mãe.

-É. – respondeu sem interesse.

Uma energia negra saiu da sua mão e arrancou vários pés da planta, até que a passagem do cavalo de Ravena fosse possível.

-Uh.

-Se a senhorita não fosse se casar, eu perguntaria se não deseja virar fada, Ravena. É perfeito!

-Obrigada, Estelar.

Ao chegarem ao castelo, viram aquele dragão. Ele era enorme, negro, e contra o Sol ficava laranja.

-Princesa Ravena, você tem três flechas mágicas. Use-as com sabedoria! – Estelar, entregando o arco e as flechas para Ravena. Victor e Robin olhavam aquela cena com cara de derrota. Eles eram um grupo tão macho sem Estelar, mas ela sempre dava aquele toque de história encantada às coisas.

Para Ravena foi fácil. Ela mirou nos olhos (e acertou o nariz), na cauda (e acertou um ponto fraco na retaguarda) e tentou o coração, mas a flecha acertou a axila (2) do pobre coitado e ele morreu ensangüentado.

-O que eu posso dizer? Foi mal, mas foi bom. Parabéns. Agora sobe lá e pega o pivete de jeito! – ela olhou para Victor com cara de ânus e subiu.

-

-Quem foi o idiota que resolveu por ele na torre mais alta? Eu mereço, viu. – reclamava, esbaforida. Quando finalmente chegou ao topo pensou até em jogar o fracassado pro lado e dormir ela mesma, mas ficou azul quando viu quem o príncipe era: ninguém mais ou menos do que o cara que a havia socorrido naquele mesmo dia, á tarde. Quer dizer então que esse era o príncipe Garfield o tempo todo? O único cara que havia gostado de seus esportes e manias estranhas e conseguido conversar com ela por mais de uma hora? Ele?

Ela se aproximou do menino e observou bem o seu rosto. Quando viu, ela já estava sobre ele, os dois joelhos em volta das pernas curtas (tadinho, tão nanico) e as mãos segurando seu rosto. Ela deu os ombros e simplesmente abaixou o rosto, colando seus lábios com os dele por alguns segundos. Soltou e olhou nos olhos verdes que se abriam vagarosos, e assustavam-se por vê-la ali.

-Shh. – pôs o indicador sobre os lábios dele - Deixa eu te explicar, espera. Você é o príncipe que ia se casar comigo. Todo mundo mentiu pra todo mundo, você caiu no sono por alguma coisa que o bruxo que te enfeitiçou te deu, suas amigas fadas virem pedir ajuda pra mim, eu passei uns obstáculos, cheguei, vi que era você e te beijei pra você acordar. Fim.

Ele sorriu, e a beijou de volta. Para os dois, não havia nada melhor do que aquilo no mundo: ser amado por alguém que te entende e te quer bem. Pais, reinos, fadas, casamentos, festas, reinos? Nisso eles pensariam depois. Agora, só queriam ser um do outro por alguns instantes.

**Fim.**

**Notas**

Batalha naval – que outro jogo que tem a ver com videogame eu podia pôr? Eu não vivi naquela época poxa u_u

Dragões têm axila? Devem ter, é a parte debaixo do braço, né.

E cá está a minha primeira fic decente! Eu não gostei muito do final, mas não tive idéias novas.

Reviews por favor :3


End file.
